


Love Is Easy

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Self Harm, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke weren't supposed to fall in love. They weren't even supposed meet. But love is funny that way.</p><p>Or, the one where Luke falls in love with Calum twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is my first story on Ao3, but i've been writing for a while on Wattpad. this story has been in the works for months now, so don't be surprised if the first 10 chapters are so are available right away. after that, it'll be pretty slow going. it's hard to get inspiration for this story, but i love writing it. hope you guys like it. kudos are appreciated :)

**_Luke Hemmings-2003_ **

I wasn't really looking forward to this.

I didn't want to leave his home, the place he grew up for most of his life. The place where I met my best friend, Calum Hood. But it was too late to back out now; the boxes were packed and his childhood home looked bare.

I could hear mum crying softly as she gazed at the kitchen that had been home to many meals over the years. I could see my father staring stony-faced at the living room where he and I had watched countless footy games, creating memories that I would always cherish. I could feel the tears pricking behind his eyes, threatening to reveal my true feelings. "Hey," I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Calum, And I could see tears threatening to spill from his eyes as well. He hugged me and I breathed in deep.

That smell, a combination of old sweaters and mint that only Calum had, filled my nose and I felt at peace. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever and have him protect me. And that's when I knew that I was in love with my best friend.

 


	2. homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo just posting another chapter up here :) i'm relaxing in boring ohio for break, so expect rapid updates. I GOT A NETBOOK FOR XMASSSSSS

Luke's POV]

"First day of senior year, Luke! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" my step-dad, Chris screamed. How lovely. He's so courteous and helpful, making sure I'm not late.

Note the blatant sarcasm.

"Come on, you ugly faggot! You still have to do all your chores before school!" comes Chris's loud bellow from downstairs. I tense and clench my teeth at the derogatory word. He doesn't know it's true, of course, but it still stings. I pull on a semi-clean tee from all the partially unpacked boxes and don a pair of shorts. Joy of joys. It's times like this where I miss my mum more than words can allow. And Chris acts like a conceited douchebag 24/7, so I always miss my mum.

She died only two months ago from the cancer that had been eating away at her for years, and Chris and I moved home to Australia for the funeral. I knew mum would be happy that she could be laid to rest in her true home. It was worth the 4 weeks of constant fighting with Chris to make her happy, even in death.

Of course cheapskate Chris wouldn't pass up this saving opportunity. He decided to spring the suprise on me last week-I would be spending my last year of high school in sunny Australia!

 

It was like a punch to the stomach. I had left my home of 10 years thinking I was coming back in two weeks or less and I was staying indefinitely? I had made friends, gotten my first girlfriend, I was on the basketball team. I had made a life for myself there. But if I was being completely honest-I wasn't happy in America.

I could never be happy without Calum.

{Calum's POV}

Life was just like ever. Nothing has been the same since he left. In the year after he had gone, I changed drastically. I stopped talking to all our friends. I stopped caring about everything. My clothes changed to black, black, and more black. I popped pills-antidepressants, that is. I felt dead, empty without Luke. And he was fine without me.

"Stop moping, Calum. It's your first day of senior year and it's time to stop being such a pussy and get over him." I told myself as I looked in the mirror.

I got ready, barely looking at my clothes. They were all black anyways. Why waste effort on color when the world is so dreary? My mom was dead to the world, as a morbidly depressed parent will be. Thank god for welfare and life insurance, or I would be screwed.

The trek to school wasn't bad-I only had to take the metro across town. But the sight that I saw at the main doors of the school was enough to make my heart stop cold.

He was back.

How the hell am I supposed to get over someone who keeps popping back into my life?


	3. tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys wow just realizing this chapter is really short but i'm gonna post it anyway

{Luke's POV}

My heart crawled into my throat. Was it him?

It couldn't be anyone else. He looked the same, it was the same Calum I had fallen in love with.

I was half scared, half amazed that it was him. My body responded as if it knew, and I was suddenly away from the crowd of curious classmates with him, my arms encircling his neck and my lips pressed to his cheek.

We always greeted each other the same way.

And I could taste his tears, I could feel his sadness. Could it be because of me? Because I wasn't there?

I knew that depression ran in his family but I never thought I was worth his sadness. It was wrong, but my heart lifted at the thought that I was that important to him.

And I vowed right then and there that I wouldn't let him slip away from me this time. Not without knowing how I felt.

[Calum's POV]

I was crying. But I didn't care because it was him, it was him and he was all I'd wanted for 10 long years. He was all I wanted and he was in my arms and nothing had ever felt so good.

Eventually my tears trickled to a stop and Luke's tight grip on me loosened. He cradled my face in his rough hands, thumbs wiping stray tears. "It's you, its really you, I can't believe it," he muttered, and my hands rose up to grip his wrists. Everyone had gone; the bell had rung.

Luke realized this, "Do you want to cut school with me?"

I grinned wider than I had in a long time. "I thought you'd never ask."


	4. rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of background for you lovelies xx

{Luke}

I don't even know what's happening right now, but I like it.

It went fast, faster than I had expected, because honestly, I hadn't expected anything. I just wanted to be with him, and be around him and be able to touch him and know that he was real.

And now we were leaving school grounds, driving away on my motorbike with Calum's arms wrapped around my waist. His body was hot, and my stomach warmed at his touch. The town sped past and I smiled, knowing that this was where I belonged. This is where I grew up, this is what I knew. I grinned even wider. I had the perfect place to cut school.

I took those familiar streets and soon we were coming to a stop in front of the entrance to our favorite place. I looked at Cal, and I could see my excitement mirrored in his face. His dimples came out when he smiled and I put my finger in them, as I used to so long ago.

His eyes dimmed at the memory, and I snatched my hand away. The last thing I wanted to do today was remember how we were torn away from each other. I leaned in and kissed his cheek to cheer him up and took his hand, pushing away the vines to go inside. 

[Calum]

We were at 'the place'.

Luke and I found it when we 10, just before his parents announced the big move. We spent all our time in it, playing prince and princess, husband and wife, cat and dog. Now that I think about it, we were a lot closer than most best friends, but it was okay with us. We didn't think it was weird that we would kiss each other's cheeks all the time, and sometimes lips. And no one else did, either, because we were Cal and Lukey, always together, never apart.

Our parents thought we would grow up and marry each other, and we did too, to be honest. On the day that Luke found out about him moving, he proposed to me.

-Flashback-

"Lukey, what's wrong?" Calum said to his crying friend. Luke had just arrived at their special place, and he was crying; big, hot tears slipping down his face and neck. "I'm-I'm leaving Cal," he barely whispered, throat closing up with sadness and fear. He didn't know where they were going, or why, and he was terrified of being without Calum.

"Lukey..." Calum said, hugging his friend and kissing his face and neck, pecking each tear that came from his best friend's eyes. He didn't know what to do except hold Luke and hope that they could spend as much time together as possible before he had to leave.

Luke pulled away abruptly, an idea blooming in his mind. He got down on one knee, like he saw in the movies. "Calum Thomas Hood, will you be my best friend for all time?"

"Yes."

-Flashback end-

Calum smiled sadly as he remembered that day. It wasn't long after that Luke had gone, leaving him alone with only half of his heart. Luke definitely hadn't seen it, but Calum knew that the reason they had left was because Luke's homophobic stepfather. Luke's real father had loved Calum, and the idea of them being together, but Chris wouldn't tolerate his stepson being gay. So he had forced the Hemmings family to move, snipping Calum and Luke's budding love at the source.

It had killed him, but now Luke was back, and he hoped with all of his heart that he could regrow Luke's love for him.

And when Luke smiled at him like that, he felt like he had a pretty good chance.


	5. the plan

{Luke's POV}

I felt content, laying with Calum at 'the place', or legs tangled innocently and me stroking his hair as he slept. We had a long day, after coming to the place and dropping off our stuff for school, we went to Denny's and caught up over banana milkshakes and laughed about old memories. It was bittersweet, but I didn't mind, because he was here now, and I could reach out and touch his face and kiss his forehead if I wanted.

I knew that this time, I had to tell him how I felt. I had to tell him I was in love with him. My palms started sweating and I sat up, slowly scootching Cal off my lap.

I started pacing around the small cave, anxiety and determination mixing in my stomach like oil and water. But the determination overpowered; I had to make a plan. I had to make Calum mine, whatever it took. I tucked Cal in with a spare blanket and packed up to go home and start on my master plan.

It was going to be perfect.

[Calum's POV]

I was sleepy, with my head on Luke's lap, and my legs tucked in between his. I couldn't have felt more calm and happy, surrounded by everything that was just so  _Luke_ : his Vans sat at the mouth of the cave, his stuffed penguin from when we were leaned against the wall, and all of him smelled like mint toothpaste, old wood, and something I couldn't put my finger on.

It was the perfect combination, and I soon felt myself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

When I woke up, I was disoriented for a moment. A blanket was somehow draped over my legs, and Luke had disappeared. I got scared for a moment, until I saw the note tucked into my pocket.

_Had to go. Love you,_

_Lukey_

I was a little dissapointed; I was hoping for more quality time. We had been apart for 10 years, for god's sake. But I could understand if he didn't want to spend anymore time with me. I was just stupid Calum, the loser of Sydney and practically everywhere else.

I got up and stretched, turns out sleeping on a cave floor isn't that good on your joints. As I left the cave, I spotted a note on the ground right outside.

 

_Cal,_

_I have something to tell you. Go to the place we first met._

_Lukey_

 

My heart fluttered. Something was up, and I couldn't wait to find out.

 


	6. storm

_**hola, como estas? xoxo Jai** _

{Luke's POV}

It was raining and I was drenched from head to toe. But it was happening and I was shaking from happiness and nervousness. I didn't know if he would like it. I didn't even know if he loved me back. But I had to try.

[Calum's POV]

I was standing at the playground where Luke and I first met. The sandbox was uncovered and the sand was a gloopy mess. The swings were rusted, and the slide was broken, but it looked as if it was only yesterday that I met the boy with golden hair who lent me his plastic shovel.

I spotted another note, tied to the monkey bars.

***

_Go to where we shared our first kiss._

_Lukey_

_***_

My lips curled in a smile as I remembered that day. It was this kid, a couple of grades older than us's birthday. I think his name was Ashton. He had a huge party for turning 10, and a giant cake that looked delicious. I came out of the bathroom after washing my hands only to find that all the cake had vanished. I sat in the grass and cried silent tears, until Luke came over with two slices of that strawberry cake and wiped my tears away.  _"Don't cry Cal, I got us both some!"_  he said, with the biggest grin ever. To show my thanks, I kissed him full on the lips, and hugged him with my skinny pre-teen arms.

I could never forget that day.

I made my way across town, to Ashton's old house; he moved away in 9th grade. There was another note stuck in the old chain link fence that surrounded the yard.

***

_Getting warmer. Remember homecoming?_

_Lukey_

_***_

I knew exactly where to go next. After every school dance in Elementary school, Luke and I would go to Denny's and order two tall milkshakes, and drink them while laughing at our fellow classmates and what stupid things they did at this school dance. By the time we were old enough to go to the Homecoming dance in secondary school, we were at opposite sides of the planet. At this time, we were still in contact with each other, and we tracked down the nearest Denny's, ordered our usual, and FaceTimed for 3 hours, catching up and laughing about everything Luke had missed.

I pushed open the door to the resteraunt and was greeted by the familiar smell of grease. Hal, the main cook at our local Denny's walked straight up to me and handed me another note, only winking and smiling at me cryptically.

***

_Last stop. Meet me at your house._

_Lukey_

_***_

I arrived on my porch and rang the doorbell, after realizing that I left my keys with my backpack in the cave.

Luke opened the door and handed me a bouquet of flowers. "Don't ask. Just follow me." I obeyed his command and followed him into the sitting room, stopping in the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. We sat on opposite sides of the room, and I started sweating. I didn't know what was going on, and I hoped to God he wasn't about to tell me he didn't like me as a friend anymore.

My wish came true, because the next words out of Luke's mouth were as far from friendship rejection as you could get.

 

"Calum Thomas Hood, I'm in love with you."

 


	7. fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry i swear i will keep up and i will update sooner i'm just so stressed with midterm exams

**[ calum's pov ]**

I did the last thing I thought I would do. I ran.

The screen door banged behind me, and all I could hear was my blood rushing through my ears, fast and hard and furious. My mind was running a million miles an hour, but none of my thoughts were coherent.

Snippets flitted past;

_what-_

_why would he-_

_is this a joke? because it's not funny._

_you're not good enough-_

_you don't deserve him-_

_it's only pity-_

_just go die-_

 

The last one was like a stab to the chest. But I knew it was what was neccassary. I had to rid myself of this world, I had to rid myself from Luke, so he could have a normal life and normal friends and a girlfriend even.

He didn't deserve to be burdened with me.

I stopped, gasping for air, and looked around. I was in the middle of nowhere, and it was night now. I could see small animals scurry past. It would be cold soon. I laughed without humor.

_The better to kill yourself, eh, Cal?_

So I laid down and waited to die.

__

_**x x x** _

__

_A young boy laid in a field, exhausted and in pain. He bruised several parts of his body and sustained deep cuts to his wrists, that had reopened. The boy's hair was dark and wavy, falling past his ears and was usually straight as a bone. But now, it had dirt and leaves in it, and was matted and tangled. The boy was unconscious, not asleep, but not awake._

_His body temperature was dropping quickly, and his skin became more and more pale as time went on. His clothes were ripped and thin, providing no cover from the harsh wind and undoubtably cold night._

_About two miles away from the boy, another boy with blonde hair was driving with no regard for laws. His eyes were crazed and sad, with a broken heart hiding behind his pupils. He sped deeper into the wilderness, the tires of his truck spinning dirt and dust into the air as he drove._

_He feared he was too late, but he pushed the notion away. He couldn't be. He just couldn't. Fear wouldn't help anything. "Fear won't save Calum," he whispered to no one in particular._

_And then he saw the other boy with wavy hair and ripped clothes. The boy with the blonde hair was a flurry of blankets and first aid supplies, fussing over the dark-haired boy's wounds and temperature. He wrapped him in the blankets, absentmindedly wiping away stray tears that he failed to blink away. "Hey, Cal," he whispered to the boy, carrying him to the truck and laying him in the front seat._

_The blonde turned the heat all the way up and kissed the dark-haired boy's forehead._

_"Hi," the dark-haired boy responded, already drifting to sleep in the blonde's arms._

__


End file.
